Heart of the Cards
by Red Archery Girl
Summary: Every deck represents the duellist. Mai's thoughts on the cards that make up her deck. Hints at Mai/Joey


Just before a tournament, Mai thinks through just how much her cards represent her. Set after the Oricalcoes.

Hints at Mai/Joey

_

* * *

_

Harpie Lady

_Mirror wall_

_Shadow of Eyes_

_Those were my first cards, and I got them in that order. I became them in that order too._

Mai leaned back on her bed as she laid her cards out. Originally she'd been preparing her deck for another tournament, but placing all the cards in her deck out in rows in front of her, Mai was struck by the likeness of the cards to herself.

_People have told me I'm like my favourite card._

Mai moved Harpie Lady in front of her.

_Claws and all really. She's deadly and beautiful. I've been told more than I want to hear about my good looks. Why can't someone see __**me**__ for a change...like he did...?_

Mai shook the thought off. Instead she moved the next card towards her;

_**Mirror Wall**_

_I've had walls up around me for as long as I can remember. I always kept the world at a distance, no matter how well I knew someone. Until they came along. Until __**he**__ came along. He shattered my walls._

Now she had started, Mai began to look at each card individually:

_**Shadow of Eyes**_

_Ever since I hit my teenage years, boys always vied for my attention. And they'd never talk straight either. All they could think about were dates and kisses while I was more interested in talking about something exciting, like riding motorbikes. Most boys couldn't believe I'd want to try one._

_Even he acted like I was a magnet at first. He cooled off pretty quick once he realised how cold I was. Then he warmed up to me. And suddenly there was something more there._

_**Harpies' feather duster**_

_Even as a kid I learned to ignore cheep talk and promises. They never meant anything, not even from my own parents. I could brush away those meaningless words as easy as my card. But his words...his promises-they were for real. And I couldn't believe them._

_**Rose Whip**_

_A sharp tongue always served to keep people away, and it made me feel stronger; more in control._

_**Harpies' pet dragon**_

_Sometimes I'd pick up and toy with a guy for awhile. Then he was like a pet._

_I had a puppy for a few years when I was a kid. A golden retriever. I never called him anything more than pup. I only had him two years, then my parents moved out of the country and he had to go to another family. I suppose it's fitting he was a golden retriever._

_**Monster reborn**_

_They gave me life again, and he taught me how to live again-and how to love._

_**Cyber Shield**_

_They became my armour; I was stronger when I was with them for the short times we were together._

_**Elegant Egotist**_

_A girl's got to have girlfriends, right? And some become like sisters. Tea and Serenity became my sisters._

_**Gravity Bind**_

_They had me tied to them before I even realised it._

_**Cyber Harpie**_

_With friends, I got stronger._

_**Grave Arm**_

_Just when I thought I could have it all, I was pulled down again, and this time I fell further than I ever had before._

_**Rescue operation**_

_They came to save me. And him.., I told him not to, but he still protected me._

_**Fairy's hand mirror**_

_I became a reflection of myself. Someone with no one to turn to, not even myself. I didn't hold any faith in myself anymore._

_**Nightmare Tri-mirror**_

_This reflection was different, I became someone who cared for no-one and would do anything to achieve her ends. Well-who cared for no-one apart form that little voice that sometimes whispered things of the one person her other half-the one with a heart-had loved._

_**Arrow Nail**_

_I got power, but it was too late before I realised it was insignificant to the power they gave me._

_**Harpies' Sparrow formation**_

_Even after everything, he still protected me._

_**Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation**_

_They fought to get me back. I pitted everything I had against them and they still fought for me._

Mai scooped the cards back into a pile. _This is the one, I'll see them again this tournament. _She looked down at her deck; _I should have a card for a second chance. Maybe I should get one...after all; a duellist's deck represent's themselves...perhaps-if they can give me one. _

_IF..._

The clock struck the hour.

_If... well, I'll find out soon enough. _

* * *

Like it? Review!


End file.
